


Confiance

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Sparrow/Norrington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confiance

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

« Je vous crois sur parole, soupira Norrington.  
\- Vraiment ? Vous savez pourtant qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à un pirate, James... »

Sparrow avait presque l'air déçu. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

« Et est-ce que vous me croiriez si je vous disais que...  
\- Sparrow... capitaine, rajouta le Commodore qui ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser une fois de plus sur une histoire de titres, vos... hum, aventures amoureuses, ne regardent que vous.  
\- Je suis certain qu'au fond, vous rêveriez d'être concerné. »

James ne s'empourpra pas.

« Pensez à votre guise... mais veuillez me faire le plaisir d'entrer dans cette cellule. »


End file.
